1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a foldable electronic device and a device protection method and, more particularly, to a foldable electronic device and a device protection method capable of avoiding damage due to misoperation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, various foldable electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc. have been considered a necessity by a lot of people in daily life. Furthermore, with development of touch technology, a touch panel has become a main tool for data input in the aforesaid foldable electronic devices. However, if a user needs to input a larger number of letters, symbols and/or numerals, the touch panel is more inconvenient than a keyboard for operation. Accordingly, when a cover of the foldable electronic device is expanded with respect to a base, some users may place a keyboard on the base for inputting data. If the user closes the cover with respect to the base without removing the keyboard from the base, a display panel disposed on the cover may be hit and damaged by the keyboard.